A Long Way Folge 7 Die Gute Alte Zeit
by Snuggles2
Summary: Bridger, Westphalen und Lucas machen einen Videoabend


A Long Way  
  
Folge 7 - Die gute alte Zeit...  
  
by Suggles  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts...  
  
Kiddo, diese Geschichte ist nur für dich! Ich hab sie geschrieben, weil du die Reihe gerne beenden möchtest, alles andere muss ich ja zum Glück nur noch abtippen. Nach meiner Verarbeitungsgeschichte, bei der ich noch nicht sicher bin, ob ich sie überhaupt ins Netz setze, wird meine Feder in Sachen seaQuest mit Ausnahme unserer Reihe wohl für immer liegen bleiben und meine Tastatur sich ausruhen können.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
„Das ist so was von genial!"Lachend greift Lucas Wolenczak zur Chipstüte und fängt sich einen strengen Blick der Docktorin ein. Auch der Captain lächelt nun, wenn auch mehr über den Teen als über den Film.  
  
„Ja, ja. Und das ohne jegliche spezial- Effekts und in schwarz- weiß!" Lucas grinst.   
  
Er sitzt im Schneidersitz auf einem Sessel in Nathans Quartier, schaut den älteren Mann an und reckt altklug das Kinn. „Das soll nicht heißen, das ich diese Art von Filmen besser finde als die heutigen Hits, aber es ist eben doch beeindruckend, wie sich die Menschen mit so wenig technischem Können zu helfen wussten."   
  
„Weißt du, Lucas-"Nathan räuspert sich und setzt eine absolut überzeugende, ernste Miene auf.   
  
„Die heutige Jugend weiß die Fortschritte in der Technik, aber auch echte, schauspielerische Leistungen einfach nicht mehr zu schätzen. Ich will ja nicht behaupten, dass ich mir als Jugendlicher noch schwarz- weiß Filme angesehen hätte, aber wir haben die Entwicklungen im Film noch bestaunt. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie „Der Herr der Ringe"ins Kino kam."Er macht eine kurze Pause und sein Gesichtsausdruck wird leicht verträumt. Jetzt ist es an Lucas, zu schmunzeln. So hatte er es sich immer vorgestellt, wenn ein Vater anfängt, über die „Gute alte Zeit"zu sprechen oder mit der Mutter über ihre „Wilden Tage"zu senieren. Sein Eltern allerdings....  
  
„- Trotz des Computers wurde allen Beteiligten noch Höchstleistungen abverlangt. Heute dagegen, bearbeitet man alles digital. Wer weiß schon, bei welchem Schauspieler die Mimik echt und nicht technisch überarbeitet ist? Wir dagegen saßen noch zitternd vorm Fernseher, als die Oskars vergeben wurden. Ich glaube, einige Mädels wären Amok gelaufen, wenn Elijah Wood nicht wenigstens im dritten Teil einen für die beste Hauptrolle bekommen hätte."   
  
„Was heißt hier Mädels?"Kristens skeptischer Gesichtsausdruck wirkt fast echt. „Ich war damals gar nicht mehr so jung, aber du musst doch zugeben, das wäre eine absolut unfaire, gemeine..."  
  
Grinsend hört sich Nathan ihren, nun doch ziemlich Teenager- mäßig wirkende, und absolut unbegründete Empörung an, bis er dann doch eingreift.  
  
„Schon gut, Kristen, ich hab ja jetzt verstanden, das es ungerechtvertigt gewesen wäre, ihm den Oscar vor zu enthalten. Aber du kannst dich beruhigen, er hat ihn ja bekommen."Nathans lächelnder Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich schlagartig, als er Lucas ansieht. In sich versunken, hält er seinen Kopf in den Händen, die Stirn hat er kraus gezogen.   
  
„Lucas? Was ist mit dir? Geht es dir nicht gut?"Der blonde Teenager schreckt hoch.  
  
„Was? Oh doch, ja, ich war nur in Gedanken."Immer noch besorgt schaut Nathan in die blauen Augen des Jungen.   
  
„Es waren keine guten Gedanken, oder?"Lucas schluckt. Er hat sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, so offen auf seine Gefühle angesprochen zu werden, aber eigentlich ist es ein gutes Gefühl, es hilft ihm, nicht alles zu verdrängen. Aber manches darf er einfach nicht immer wieder so nah an sich ran lassen, das würde ihm nicht helfen, sondern nur verletzen. Er würde die Vergangenheit mit Hilfe des Captains zwar aufarbeiten können, aber ändern kann sie selbst der ältere Mann nicht. So versucht er, dem Captain entgegen zu lächeln.   
  
„Nein, ich hab nur daran gedacht, dass mein Vater nie so über Erinnerungen gesprochen hat, wie du jetzt."Einen Augenblick denkt Nathan nach. Es würde lange dauern, bis Lucas nicht mehr über solche Dinge, wie vertraute Gespräche, kleine Berührungen oder miteinander- Lachen nachdenken und sich fragen würde, warum sein Vater das nie mit ihm teilen konnte. In solchen Situationen, wird es dem Teen auch nicht helfen, es immer wieder zu vertiefen, da braucht er jemanden, der ihn von seinem Kummer ablenkt.  
  
„Aber jetzt bist du an der Reihe."Lucas grinst, und diesmal erreicht der Schelm auch wieder seine Augen.  
  
„Oh ja, und ihr werdet sehen, die Neuauflage ist noch besser als die Alte von eben."  
  
Er legt die DVD ein und die Erwachsenen müssen zugeben, das auch die heutigen Komödien noch Scham haben- wenn auch nicht den, der guten, alten Zeit, in der er noch jung war...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Anmerkung: Ich hab das hier geschrieben, bevor die Nominierungen für die Oscars bekannt waren. Und ich sag euch, ich könnte glatt zu einem der meuchelnden Mädels werden!!! 


End file.
